El cielo lo sabia
by SaraCullen21
Summary: El cielo sabia que esto iba a pasar y por eso se puso su mejor vestido y dejo que el Sol saliera en todo su esplendor, porque estos dos enamorados iban a reencontrar el amor.


_**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer… aunque daría lo que fuera porque Edward fuera mio, pero desgraciadamente (sniff… sniff…) no lo es, asi que solo la historia es mia…**_

**El cielo lo sabía.**

Al fin había llegado el día, el día en el que Edward Cullen _intentaría_ ser feliz de nuevo. Después de todo lo sucedido, _El podía ser feliz no?,_ se preguntaba mentalmente.

El día comenzaba, el sol poco a poco iluminaba el hermoso jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la tan _esperada_ boda; ella estaba radiante y que decir de hermosa, una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, desde temprano se notaba su entusiasmo por el día y su enorme felicidad porque al fin uniría su existencia al ser amado. El en cambio mostraba una pequeña sonrisa forzada y en su mente solo había recuerdos de cuando estaba en los brazos de _ella_, cuando no tenia que fingir la felicidad que lo embargaba ni esa sonrisa tonta después de besarla.

Vaya, se nota que estas muy _feliz_- Le decía Alice entrando a su habitación y sacándolo de sus recuerdos.

Al menos lo intento- Le contesto el.

Hay hermanito, cuando entenderás que esto no es lo mejor para ti?- Le pregunto Alice tristemente.

Para mi no, pero para ellas dos si- Contesto Edward bajando la mirada.

Claro! Lo mejor para Tanya es casarse con alguien que no la ama y lo mejor para Bella es fingir que nunca exististe verdad?. Alice ya no podía ocultar el enojo que la embargaba. _Eres un idiota._ Le decía Alice en su mente mientras salía de ese cuarto.

Si pudiera llorar lo haría en estos momentos, al escuchar su nombre sintió que su muerto corazón se rompía de nuevo y de como ese dolor tan conocido ya se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo. Pero tenía que soportarlo, hacia ya un año que el la había abandonado en ese bosque solitario diciéndole que ya no la amaba; hacia ya un año que el dolor no lo abandonaba, que se había vuelto parte de el.

**POV Bella**

Me encontraba acostada en mi cama mirando como amanecía, preparándome para un nuevo día, un día lleno de recuerdos y dolor; ese dolor que era lo único que me hacia recordarlo, saber que fue real y que de verdad existió. Hace ya casi un año que se fue llevándose todo de mi, ahora solo está mi cuerpo presente porque mi alma y corazón se fueron con el. Las lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos y sin darme cuenta estaba llorando, los recuerdos venían a mi mente como caballos desbocados, siempre buscando en que me equivoque, en que hice mal para que el ya no me amara. Sentía como el gran agujero de mi pecho crecía impidiéndome respirar, quería verlo solo una vez mas, saber que el si me pudo olvidar y que es feliz.

Hoy no iría a la escuela, en lugar de eso me torturaría un poco yendo a nuestro prado, aquel que alguna vez me vio feliz en los brazos de _el_, del que hasta su nombre me dolía decir.

Y aquí estoy, recostada a la mitad de lo que antes era un hermoso prado verde lleno de flores y del que ahora no queda nada, todo ese color se esfumó, ya no hay vida no hay flores no hay nada, al parecer se siente igual que yo, muerta, seca desde que el me dejó.

No se si pasaron minutos o tal vez horas pero yo seguía recostada sobre ese pasto seco, con los ojos cerrados pensando en el intentado recordar su perfección, su sonrisa torcida, sus ojos color miel pero mi mente simplemente no le hacía justicia.

En algún momento me sentí observada pero no le di importancia hasta que escuche pequeños ruidos provenientes de algún lugar cerca, me paré sobresaltada y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a un vampiro frente a mi.

Hola Bella! Hace demasiado que no te veía.- Saludó muy cortésmente.

Hola Laurent.- Trate de no sonar nerviosa pero creo que no lo logre

Y cuéntame, como estas?.- Preguntó mientras me miraba de arriba hacia abajo.

Muy bien y tu?.- Mentí dando un paso atrás por lo que el solo rió.

Pues para serte franco yo no te veo muy bien, es porque ya no estás con Edward? No eras como su mascota o algo asi?

No me había dado cuenta que las traicioneras lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, porque tenía que mencionarlo?... Un momento, él como diablos sabía que Edward me había dejado?

Entonces es verdad? Yo creía que era una broma por parte de Irina.

Co… como dices?- No entendía que era lo que me decía.

Jajaja… Es que el día de ayer me hablo Irina del clan Denali para invitarme a la boda de Edward con Tanya, pero la verdad pensé….

Después de que mencionara las palabras _Boda de Edward_ dejé de escuchar, como es posible? No, debe ser una broma verdad? No puedo creer que el se vaya a casar con Tanya, no puede ser posible. _Ya vez, el nunca te amo solo fuiste una aventura_, escuche que me decía mi mente, No, no, no puede ser, intentaba encontrarle una explicación a todo esto pero no la había. Las lagrimas corrieron y el dolor incremento, no fui consiente hasta que sentí una superficie suave debajo de mi, era mi cama, estaba en mi habitación.

Bella lo siento, pensé que sabias. Lamento darte así las noticias.- Me dijo Laurent viéndome con lastima.

Gracias.- Fue todo lo que le dije antes de que saliera por mi ventana.

Mi mente aun no lograba procesar del todo lo que acababan de decirme, por mas explicación que buscaba no la encontraba, de repente una gran verdad me cayó como balde de agua fría.

_Flash back_

_Ya… ya no… me quieres?- pregunte con miedo a su respuesta._

_No- contesto._

_Lo miré sin comprender aun. Me devolvió una mira dura sin remordimientos, profunda y sin nada que contrarrestara lo que me estaba diciendo._

_Fin de Flash back._

Era verdad, en todo este tiempo guarde la pequeña esperanza de que lo que me dijo ese día era una cruel mentira que había dicho por mi bien, pero después de escuchar a Laurent todo me quedo claro, mi esperanza se fue y lo poco que me quedaba de vida con ella.

**POV Edward**

Bien, aquí estoy parado en el altar esperando a mi _prometida, _Tanya. Al verla caminar hacia el altar no pude evitar pensar en Bella, como me encantaría que fuera ella la que estuviera vestida de blanco y caminando hacia mi, no pude contener aquella mueca de dolor que se formaba cada vez que pensaba en ella, mi Bella…

- _Edward, estas a tiempo de arrepentirte_- Escuche los pensamientos de mi padre. Rápida y casi imperceptiblemente negué con la cabeza, _ya es demasiado tarde_ pensé.

_- Hermano no lo hagas!-_ Gritaba mentalmente Emmet. Toda mi familia comenzó a bombardearme de recuerdos de cuando yo estaba con Bella, sabía que no lo hacían con mala intención pero no podía evitar todo el dolor que me causaban sus pensamientos, quería bloquearlos, de verdad que quería pero verla de nuevo, aunque sea solo en pensamientos ajenos me alegraba. Ver sus ojos chocolate, su hermoso sonrojo, su pequeña figura tan indefensa me hacia creer que hice lo correcto al dejarla para que fuera feliz con alguien que si la mereciera y que le pudiera dar una vida humana plena y feliz.

- Edward, estas bien? –Me preguntó Tanya quien había llegado junto a mi, solo le di una pequeña sonrisa que pareció convencerla y volteamos a ver a Eleazar que era el que nos iba a _unir_ por toda la eternidad ya que Carlisle se había negado diciendo que no quería ser participe de la tontería que condenaría a su hijo a la tristeza eterna.

Eleazar estaba diciendo algo cuando un pensamiento llegó y lleno mi mente, no era un recuerdo, era algo totalmente nuevo pero la imágenes eran algo borrosas, venia de Alice. Inmediatamente voltee a verla con ojos de horror, simplemente no podía creer lo que me estaba mostrando.

Por favor dime que no es verdad!- Prácticamente le rogué mientras corría hacia ella.

No… no lo se…. Aun no sucede, pero muy pronto pasará.- Me contestó muy confundida.

Que es lo que pasa?- Preguntó Esme preocupada mirándonos a ambos.

Es… es… Bella….- Dije como pude.

**POV Bella.**

Simplemente no podía dormir, daba vueltas por mi cama ya revuelta y solo pensaba es sus palabras. No quería creer lo que Laurent me había dicho hace un par de horas, no podía ser cierto lo de su boda. _Claro que es cierto, el no te amo recuerdas?_ Gritaba mi mente y aunque era profundamente doloroso, era verdad.

_El ya no va a regresar_, pensar en eso hacía que el hoyo en mi pecho creciera y se hiciera más profundo a cada segundo; las pocas esperanzas que había guardado hasta este momento quedaron hechas añicos junto con el pedazo de corazón y alma que él me había dejado.

Esa mañana me levante por inercia, no sabía ni cómo ni porque me movía, no me sentía dueña de mi cuerpo. Ahora estaba completamente claro todo; si el ya no me amaba y nunca iba a regresar solo me quedaba una cosa por hacer… la decisión estaba tomada, sabia el que iba a hacer pero aun pensaba en como hacerlo…..

Salí rumbo a mi camioneta con los ojos inundados en lagrimas, ya no podía detenerme porque de seguro Alice ya había visto todo esto e intentaría detenerme, no podía darle tiempo de ello así que aceleré hasta donde mi vieja camioneta aguantaba y me dirigí a aquel lugar donde había pasado algunos de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

**POV Edward.**

Después de lo que vi en la mente de Alice tuve que salir corriendo hacia alla, no podía permitir que le pasara eso a mi Bella. Las imágenes eran cambiantes y borrosas pero el resultado de todas era el mismo, mi Bella, mi ángel, la razón de mi existencia terminaba muerta tendida en el pasto seco del que antes era un verde y hermoso prado.

Sentía a mi muerto corazón latir desenfrenado por llegar a tiempo. _Por que Bella, porque quieres morir?_

**POV Bella.**

Había llegado, aquí estaba de nuevo como en el día de ayer, en este muerto prado que me recordaba a mi muerto corazón… Ahora solo debía decidir como lo haría….

Pero tenía miedo, miedo a lo que fuera a pasar después de esto; que haría Charie? Y mamá como lo tomaría? Jake, que pasaría con él? Y por último, Edward, como tomaría el mi muerte?. Puede ser que le de igual, si fue capaz de dejarme sola diciéndome que no me amaba, porque debería importarle mi vida o en este caso, mi muerte?

_Por que Edward? Por que me hiciste esto? –_ dije en voz baja tirándome al piso en posición fetal porque el dolor ahora era aun mayor, mas insoportable que las veces anteriores. Mi pecho quería explotar porque el profundo y terrible dolor ya no cabía en el; en mi cabeza daban vueltas y vueltas todos los bellos momentos que compartí con el y que al final fueron solo mentiras. Mis ojos no paraban de derramar aquellas traicioneras lagrimas que quemaban mis mejillas como agua hirviendo, mis labios no podían parar de pronunciar aquellas palabras, acompañadas de lastimeros quejidos, _Por que Edward?, por que?..._

**POV Tercera Persona:**

La chica permaneció en esa posición por algo de tiempo, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados intentando contener las lagrimas, pero ellas eran más fuertes y aun así salían a flote; sus brazos estaban fuertemente afianzados en un abrazo que lo que quería era impedir que su pecho se abriera en dos por tanto dolor y de sus labios ya solo salían lastimerosgemidos.

Pero sin que ella se diera cuanta, el cielo cambio de pronto, como prediciendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar… Aquellas tristes y grises nubes desaparecieron de repente, como si una enorme goma las hubiera borrado y en su lugar apareció un hermoso y brillante sol que poco a poco daba calor y luz a ese cuerpo tirado en aquel seco pasto.

**POV Edward.**

Al fin había llegado, estaba solo a unos cuantos metros del lugar donde encontraría a mi Bella y pude tranquilizarme un poco al escuchar el armonioso latido de su corazón; mi Bella seguía viva.

Pero toda esa alegría que sentí se vino abajo al mirar el frágil cuerpo de mi Bella tirado a mitad del prado; estaba más delgada, más pálida, más frágil aun y todo por mi culpa. A esta distancia podía ver bien sus delgados y débiles brazos abrazarse con fuerza, a sus ojos llorar fuertemente apretados e hinchados y a sus pálidos y secos, pero no menos apetecibles labios preguntar porque me fui. Poco a poco comencé a acercarme si hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Al llegar donde estaba su frágil cuerpo, me hinque junto a ella sin aun hablarle porque no sabía que le iba a decir aun.

- _Por que Edward? Por que me dejaste? –_pronunciaba muy quedamente.

- _Porque pensé que era lo mejor para ti-_ le conteste acariciando su hermoso cabello.

Al escuchar mi voz abrió los ojos súbitamente y salto alejándose de mi.

_Que paso? Estoy en el cielo?- _pregunto alternando la vista entre el cielo y yo.

_No amor, sigues viva._- le conteste acercándome de nuevo a ella.

_Entonces…_ _estoy soñando_- Aseguró mirando el pasto con un poco de tristeza.

_Por que piensas eso_?.- Le pregunté con una ligera sonrisa.

_Porque solo en mis mas hermosos sueños apareces de nuevo_.- Me contesto mirándome con esos hermosos ojos ahora llenos de lagrimas.

_Amor veme bien, no es un sueño. Soy real._- tome su delicada cara entre mis manos y me aproxime poco a poco para no asustarla, hasta que mis labios pudieran rozar los suyos y darle un tierno beso lleno de todo el amor que mi muerto corazón le profeza.

_Ya me crees que soy real?_.- Le pregunte mirándola a los ojos mientras lentamente me separaba de ella.

_Si eres tu, eres real, en verdad estas aquí conmigo…_- dijo en voz baja al mismo tiempo que sus suaves y delicadas manos recorrían mi cara y mi pecho y al terminar de hacerlo se abalanzó sobre mi, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y uniendo nuestros labios en otro tierno pero al mismo tiempo apasionado beso.

_Pero_…_ pero tu… tu te ibas a casar hoy… no?... con Tanya… que haces aquí?_- interrumpió abruptamente el beso para poder decirme esas palabras.

_Lo hacía porque no podía vivir sin ti amor; para que tu creyeras que yo era feliz y asi tu también lo fueras, pero veo que me equivoque de nuevo._

Esperaba que me recriminara, reclamara o al menos me dijera algo, pero en su lugar me abrazó y enterró su cabeza en mi cuello respirando profundamente mi olor.

_Ya no recordaba tu olor… Te amo demasiado, no te vayas de nuevo por favor._

_Nunca mi Bella, nunca mas te volveré a dejar. Te amo, eres mi todo._

**POV Tercera Persona:**

Si, el cielo sabia que esto iba a pasar y por eso se puso su mejor vestido y dejo que el Sol saliera en todo su esplendor, porque estos dos enamorados iban a reencontrar el amor.


End file.
